Mermaid Romance
by animewriter12345
Summary: 1. I have a long pink tail. 2. There are a ton of mermen who are trying to win my heart. And 3. I am the supposed missing pink mermaid princess. What have i gotten myself into. sakrua x many .Please read and review. rated T for saftey of language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters I may put in here. But the ones that I made up are mine and I will tell you when they appear.

Summary:

Under the sea were many kingdoms splitting the ocean into many countries. In these countries lived merpeople. And in a certain kingdom lived a certain mer-prince who has had his eyes on a certain some one. Little did he know that there were others from his kingdom and others who have eyes on the same person he liked. All of them were waiting for their chance to have that person when the prince slipped up one day.

Normal Prov:

"Yes!" said a merprince with the hair of a chickens but. "Tomorrow I will be able to be with my starfish." This person was the second prince of his kingdom named Sasuke Uchiha. He was so ecstatic that he was able to find the potion that will turn the girl he loved so dearly into a mermaid and they will be able to live happily ever after and all that jazz. As he reread over the list and checked his supplies to make sure he had everything to start making his potion. His older brother Itachi was at his bedroom door listening to what he was saying. When he heard that he would finally be able to be with her he started to make preparations so she would be his forever. With that thought he turned and left with a grin that made every maid faint when he passed by.

Sakuras Prov:

I was sitting on the dock listening to the ocean waves. The sound of the waves always calmed me down and made me happy. Well it was the second thing that calmed me down and made me happy. The first thing was my pink shell locket that played the most lovely music ever known to human ears. (**Go on youtube and search for mermaid melody music box. That's the music that plays on sakura's locket which is the same pink shell necklace as luchia's**) It was the only thing that was probably given to me by my parents before they left me. That's right I grew up all alone. But instead of being a poor orphan. My parents left tons of money to me and servants to take care of me at this house- I mean mansion on the hill of this beach. We even have our own private section of the beach. I was home schooled because my caretaker Tsunade thought that it was the best thing for me. Oh, well at least I was able to see the sunset everyday here at my spot. I guess I should be getting ready to go back to the mansion. Though I get this feeling that tomorrow will be different for some reason. As I was walking back to the mansion I thought I saw Tsunade look at me smiling like she knew something was going to happen. That just made my anticipation for tomorrow increase even more.

The next day…

Sasuke's Prov:

Yes! Today is the day. I finally get to have my starfish in my arms. With this potion in this vial I'll be able to live a dream come true. So I began to swim out of the kingdom quietly in the morning and headed to my little starfish's favorite place to be. When I finally arrived I stayed under the dock waiting for her.

Sakura's Prov:

As I woke up I got this weird urge to go to my favorite place at the dock. So I got out of my bed and quietly headed to the dock. If someone woke up and saw that I was heading out this early in the morning it would take forever to get out of the house. And on that note I left the house.

Sasuke's Prov:

After waiting under the dock for about forty minutes I heard familiar footsteps coming this way. If it weren't for me having a tail I would have jumped for joy. As I heard my little star fish start to hum a sweet melody I just started to dream of the future we were about to have once the plan was put into action. And the first step was her falling asleep.

As I was wrapped up in my thoughts I finally noticed that she stopped humming and her figure was spread out across the deck. I took this chance to take a sneak peak of her. As a checked her out I took in her entire form. Starting with her shining pink hair that cascaded all the way down to her ankles. Her lovely face that made every man turns their heads and her gorgeous body that entered the minds of those men. Much to my displeasure. Any way I'm stalling my valuable time to put my plan into action. So I cast a special spell on my little starfish by kissing her forehead to help her breath underwater and stay asleep a little longer. Now I picked her up from her spot and went underwater to an underwater cave I found. But before I did that I looked up at a window at her mansion and nodded and smirked towards Tsunade and went underwater. When I got to the cave I set her on this long smooth rock and took the vial around my neck and began to pour it in her mouth. A huge glow began to surround her body and I watched as her two legs began to form into one long tail. Once the light disappeared I looked down to see the most beautiful mermaid with the most gorgeous tail in all the seven seas. As I was admiring my little mermaid I noticed that she started to wake up. I smiled and coaxed her to wake up saying, "Come on Sakura. It's ok to wake up now."

Sakura's Pov:

I started to wake up from the nap that I decided to take at the dock. Only to realize that I was underwater on some rock table. As I started to wake up I heard a males voice telling me to wake up. And I thought that it was a pretty good thing so I could get some answers. When I woke up the first thing I saw was a guy with a mermaid tail? And I did what any other girl would do in this situation. I screamed so loud that I was sure that people in space could hear me. As I screamed he tried to calm me down. I was pretty sure that I made him deaf. When I calmed down I looked at myself to see that I had a **tail**. As I started to move the tail I started to hyperventilate realizing two things. One this is not a dream. If it is I defiantly want to wake up from this nightmare right now. And two this mermaid tail is real. As I started to go over everything that happened this morning to now I turned to the person to my right and glared at him. Because something told me he was responsible for all this. So I said "You! What did you do to me!" and pointed at his chest as I emphasized you. Then he said "Ok, I understand that you must be really scared right now and shocked over what happened so I will calmly explain who I am first and then explain the rest." So as I continued to glare and think about what he just said I said "Ok explain everything and I mean everything to me." He looked relieved for whatever reason. If I had to guess it was probably because I'm giving him a chance to explain everything without leaving. So he started by saying "First off my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the prince of the kingdom not too far away from here. The reason you are turned into a mermaid are because of two reasons. One I created a special potion to turn merpeople who were turned human back into a mermaid. How I knew you were a mermaid was because of you singing and your necklace and now obviously your tail. Your singing is so special that only royal mermaids can sing like you. Your necklace is a special heirloom of the missing royal pink mermaid. And how I know that is yours is because each necklace like that who belongs to a royal has a special energy that shows it belongs to that person only. For instance if someone else wore that necklace it would take itself from the owner it is being worn on now and go and search for the original owner it knows. As for the tail, it's a royal tail that only the royal princesses of other kingdoms have. While the rest of the regular mermaids and mermen have regular tails." He sighed to take in air or water? After telling me all that. Then he continued by saying " As for why I turned you back into a mermaid was because I have always admired no loved you for a really long time and I wanted a way for you to meet me and get to know me. And with all that said I am done with all my explaining to say unless you have questions. And the only thing that I ask for is you give me a chance." Once he finished talking and I took in everything he said to me so far the only two things that were going through my head was. One **I Sakura Haruno **is a **mermaid princess**. And two I think it's sweet that he went through all that trouble so we could meet. So I said, "Alright, I'll give you a chance." I smiled at him when I saw his face light up with happiness. Then I started to wonder how would my life be now as a mermaid princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters from other stories. I just own the ones that I made up. Ps: remember this is a Sakura x many fanfic so There are many couples she can or could be. And yes, some characters will be OOC.

Normal Pov:

"Alright, I guess I should introduce myself. That is if you don't know who I am already." Sakura said. Then she whispered to herself "Though I'm pretty sure a somewhat salkerish guy like you would already know that." Sasuke had a grin on his face then said, "There is no need for that I already know who you are." Then Sakura thought to herself "_I so knew it._" Then Sasuke stretched out his hand for her to take it. Sakura looked at him uncertainly than took his hand and let him lead them out of the cave. Once they got out of the cave Sakura asked "So where are you taking me now?" Sasuke looked back at her and said with a smile "I'm taking you back to my kingdom so you can meet my parents and get things sorted out." They continued to travel in silence until Sakura thought of a something that she wanted to ask. So she asked "Hey Sasuke, what would have happened to me if I drunk the potion and I was never a mermaid to start with." Sasuke looked back at her with a serious face then said "Nothing at all. You just would have tasted the drink and nothing would have happened," he said with a smile on his face. Sakura just sweat dropped anime style. As they got closer to the castle Sakura stared at it in awe. "Wow" she said. Sasuke turned to her with a smile still on his face and said "You like it?" Then she smiled back and said "Yeah. I never saw a place this magnificent before." Once they entered the castle all the maids and butlers (who are also mermaids and mermen people) bowed to them and said, "Welcome back Sasuke-sama." Sakura blushed when she realized that he was really telling the truth about him being royalty. Then Sakura accidentally bumped into the back of Sasuke when he stopped abruptly. Sakura looked around him to see that there was another handsome merman coming down these big stairs in front of them. (And yes Sakura admits that Sasuke is handsome. But he has to earn her trust like everyone else) When the handsome merman came to them he greeted Sasuke by saying, "welcome back little brother. I see that you brought a person with you." He said while looking at Sakura with eyes full of lust. Then he said, "Hello there I believe that we never met. My name is Itachi. I'm the prince of this castle along with Sasuke and his older brother." Sakura looked at him and smiled warmly, oblivious to the lust in Itachi's eyes and said "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno." Then Itachi's eyes grew big with shock as he realized after taking in her appearance and her name that she was the long lost pink mermaid princess. Then Itachi said, "So you are the missing and legendary pink mermaid princess." Then Sakura said, "From what I have been told. Then yes, I believe that I am." Itachi smiled and said, "Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to where our parents are and introduce you to them." Sakura looked at him with an unsure face and said, "Well actually Sasuke was going to do that. Though I don't mind both of you introducing me to your parents." Itachi looked over at Sasuke and glared at him secretly so Sakura wouldn't notice then said, "Then by all means follow me and Sasuke." With that said all three of them headed to one of the study rooms in the castle to meet the parents. Sakura was quite curious as to why there was so much laughter coming from one room when they reached it. When the doors opened by Itachi and Sasuke Sakura saw someone who she thought she would never see again once she was turned into a mermaid. The person on the other side of the door was none other than Tsunade herself looking at her with a smile. Sakura was so shocked that she was speechless. Tsunade then said, "I see that Sasuke got you here safe and sound Sakura. Or should I say Hime." Sakura then said, "Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Tsunade looked at her with a warm smile and said, "I'm just like you Sakura. Well minus the whole princess thing. I'm a mermaid too." Then the queen, a.k.a. Mrs. Uchiha said "My, My Sakura you have grown into a fine beautiful girl." Then swam over to her and gave her a big death hug. Mr. Uchiha just stayed back and nodded his head in agreement with his wife. Sakura then said, " Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude or anything but how exactly do you know me. I mean I don't even know who you are." Mrs. Uchiha just smiled and said, "We were friends of your parents Sakura. We knew you since you were born." Sakura then said, " Since you knew my parents. Do you know if they are alive and where they are." With hope filled in her eyes. Mrs. Uchiha then said "Relax Sakura. They are alive and are right now ruling in your kingdom as king and queen. And yes before you ask they know where you are right now as we speak." Sakura sighed in relief before saying "Can you tell me why they never told me where they were, why they never visited me, and when will I be able to see them." Mikoto, Mrs. Uchiha, then said "They reason they could never make any contact with you till now is because there was a war when you were born and I'm not going into details of the war. Sasuke and Itachi can tell you about it later. But when the opposing people of the war started to raid your castle your mother and father gave you to Lady Tsunade to escape and live safely on land until it was safe for your return. A lot of people thought you were lost or killed in the invasion. And because of it know one really bothered to look for you. And your mother and father were able to concentrate on winning the battle, which they did thanks to the other merkingdoms. If your parents tried to contact you in any way you would have been used as a hostage or even worse. The only people who knew where you were the kings and queens of the kingdoms who helped your parents in the war. And yes you will be able to see your parents soon." Sakura took this time to soak in all the information that was given to her before smiling at Mikoto and thanking her. "Now that were done talking about all that needs to be discussed. Sakura would you like a tour of our castle?" Sakura smiled then said " I would love that." The Mikoto asked, " Sasuke and Itachi would you mind giving Sakura a tour of the castle?" Itachi and Sasuke then said at the same time "I would love to." Then they glared at each other while Mikoto giggled, Tsunade muttered under her breath Uchiha's, Fugaku just shook his head, and Sakura just stared at them blankly. When they stopped glaring at each other they took one of Sakura's hands and lead her in opposite directions until they agreed on one way, which was Itachi's. Once they were gone Mikoto was squealing with glee saying "Yeah! I'm definitely going to get a cute daughter in law and grandbabies." While Tsunade and Fugaku just shook their head at her already making assumptions like that.

Sakura's POV:

After Itachi and Sasuke finally stopped dragging me around and showed took me to dinner. They finally showed me my room where I could finally rest. Hey if you were being dragged around like a 5 year old holding a really long blanket running to a candy shop, you would know how I feel. Though I have to admit this kingdom is beautiful. I never would have imagined a place like this would exist. I went to the balcony to look at the view. I was so at peace that I couldn't help but sing. So I sang. (The song is myself. The one where full moon from full moon wo sagashite sings it.) Then once I finished I then heard some one says, "There is defiantly no mistaking you're the pink mermaid princess. Sakura-hime."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters from other stories or other

things put into the story. I just own the characters I created.

Sakura's Pov:

I turned around to see a man that looked similar to Sasuke and Itachi.

He said to me, "Sorry I forgot to introduce my self to you." He smiled then said, " My name is Shisui Uchiha."

I smiled back at him and said, "My name is Sakura."

He then said, "Wow. Your name fits your appearance well. And I must say that your name is as beautiful as you are as well as your voice."

I blushed at the compliment and said, "I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you needed from me?"

He chuckled then said, "No, there's nothing I need. I was just attracted to your voice. So I followed it and it lead me here. When I saw you and listened to more I realized you were the pink mermaid princess that was staying at our castle."

With a shocked face I said, "Wow! Word gets fast around here."

He chuckled again and said, "Well it's really the maids who do most of the gossiping. If it's interesting us Uchiha's will listen to it. Usually we just ignore it."

Shisui and I continued to chat for about another thirty to forty minutes more before he and I both realized we were getting tired. So we said goodnight to each other and he left my room to let me sleep. Thought the weird thing is while I was sleeping I'm pretty sure I dreamed Shisui kissing me on the cheek saying he loved me. It defiantly had to be a dream. I mean I just met the guy. In the morning I woke up to yelling that seemed to be getting closer to the door. Then suddenly the door slammed open revealing a blonde haired merman guy.

"You really are as beautiful as they say you are!" he shouted at me.

I looked at him with a confused face. Then Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui came bursting in. Then Sasuke and Shisui tackled the blonde haired guy and Itachi came over to me calmly.

He said, "Are you ok love? This person didn't do anything despicable to you did he? He didn't wake you up did he? I guess any one within a three mile radius would have been woken up by him whispering alone."

I giggled then smiled at Itachi and said, "It's ok Itachi. He didn't do anything to me. And yes he did wake me up, but I was planning on getting up anyway."

Then the blond haired guy some how got out of Sasukes and Shisuis hold and came over to me and said, " Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I plan on be the next sea king of Whirldom."

I smiled at him and said, "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. And what is Whirldom?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. Then he said " I guess since your 'new' here you don't know about the different kingdoms and what not. Ok I'll explain. Whirldom is one of the many different kingdoms under the sea that are ruled by different families. Some kingdoms are small and some are as big as the temes over here. My kingdom is as big as theirs for you information. Oh, and incase you didn't know already your in the kingdom of the fans right now."

I nodded my head telling him I understood. When I thought over everything he said it made since. I noticed earlier Sasukes palace had fan designs placed here and there. And Naruto had a bracelet that had an orange swirl on it. Which I'm guessing represented a whirlpool. Hence Whirldom. Then I said, "So what are you doing here."

He then said "Originally I was here to see teme here since I was bored at my kingdom. Then I heard from Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke talking that you were here. So of course I had to come and check you out myself. And your completely different from what I expected you to look like. That is in a good way I mean."

I smiled at him then said, "Well I'm glad that I exceeded your expectations of me."

Naruto blushed for an unknown reason to me.

Then Sasuke butted in extending his hand and said, " Sakura come on breakfast is ready. You don't have to talk to this dobe any more."

I took his hand and got out of bed. Then I said "Thanks I'm starving. And I wouldn't mind talking to Naruto some more. That is if it's ok with you." I looked at him waiting for his reply.

He smiled and said, "Of course I wouldn't mind."

Then we began to chat as all five of us left to go to the dinning hall to eat. I was laughing as Shisui and Itachi started to argue with each other. As well as Sasuke with Naruto. I then thought that I could defiantly enjoy living under the water.

AN: Thank you everyone who has read the story so far. And I am really sorry for the late update. I'll try to update another chapter soon. Please read and review so I know what you all thought of the story so far. Go to profile to see what Sakura looks like and what her necklace looks like.


End file.
